The Wolf That Grows All Ten Tails: Suzaku trains Kyashi Urami
Suzaku was going over mission specs for the Narita Invasion as he heard a knock to his mission control room. "Come in" he answered The door slowly opened to reveal the figure of Kyashi Urami, who stepped into the office. "Suzaku Hyuga." She said softly, seemingly with a downcast face. Suzaku faced Kyashi, eye to eye. "Yes... soemthing wrong, Kyashi Urami?" he asked Kyashi nodded. "I know this is possibly too much to ask of you...." She began, as her gaze met Suzaku's. "But could you.... train me?" Suzaku closed his eyes, "Why?" he asked Kyashi closed her eyes, as her bangs covered them, hiding them from view. "Every day....Ryuka gets a little bit stronger." She began. "I know he only does so in order to protect me....but every time I have to sit back and watch as he puts his own life on the line....I feel useless, like there's noting I can do to help. She opened her eyes again, staring straight at Suzaku. "What if, one of those times, Ryuka needed me? I would have to put my own life at stake just for him. I can't afford to be a useless spectator when that time comes....Ryuka would count on me too much for me to do so." Suzaku sighed and walked over to Kyashi, and palmed her stomach violently, slamming her into a wall. Without warning, he immediatly punched Kyashi's face violently, causing her to fall through the concrete wall. "...." Kyashi just lay there, coughing a bit and raised her head slightly to see Suzaku's looming form. One eye were full of shock, while the other one was closed. "Ok....I had that coming...." She gasped, holding her stomach. Suzaku's Vicious Assult Suzaku remained expressionless and kicked at Kyashi's face, causing blood to drop from her mouth's sides. Suzaku then pulled her up by her hair and threw her out the open window and flew after her. He then appeared behind her and punched her face once more but then grabbed her hair and spun her round and round as he let go and she flew straight into Suzaku's office. He slowly walked over to her. Kyashi had weakly gotten up on her hands and knees, coughing up a glassful of blood onto the floor. Her hair had fallen to cover her face, as she breathed heavily, coughing once or twice. "I won't leave.....until you do...." She gasped, staring up at Suzaku's eyes with defiance clear. Suzaku frowned, "You still dont get it....Girl..." he replied, grabbing her by her hair, tightly and painfully and smacked her a few times in her face. Tears slowly began to flow on Kyashi's face, followed by blood. "Now do you see.... what if i was the enemy? Then your beloved Ryuka would have surely died by now!" he stated, smacking her once more and wheel-kicked her face as it sent her into another wall, and hard. Kyashi's back hit the ground, sliding down to the floor in a pitiful sitting position. Blood stained her face and partially blinded her eyes, but she was able to register Suzaku's harsh words, grimly knowing that he was right. With a shaking hand, she wiped away the blood on her face, staring at Suzaku with no expression. Suzaku stared into her eyes, "Tell me, whats your resolve to fight?" he asked "To protect...." She said, ignoring the slight hoarseness in her voice and the wind as it stung into her wounds. "...that which is closest to me." Suzaku frowned and closed his eyes, "Wrong answer!" he yelled, kicking Kyashi's face, enough to draw blood as 2 teeth flew out of her mouth. He grabbed her by the hair, even harder, "We both know thats not your true reason. There is something deeper... and you better find out soon before i end up killing you!" he yelled angerly and picked her up by her hair and slammed her against the walls, several times, harder and harder. Kyashi's arm reached out and grabbed Suzaku by the wrist, and tightened it like a vice grip, just enough to pull away from his grasp. "What do you want me to say?!" She gasped out indignantly, having a coughing fit shortly after. Suzaku sneered and went agaisnt Kyasi's own wrist, snapping the bone and punched her gut several times as blood spilled from her mouth. Suzaku cupped her hands together and nailed her at her head, hitting her straight down, hard. "I wanna hear the truth! Why do you want power!?" he asked and he kicked her face and gut again and again, without letting her get a chance to breathe. With the remaining strength she had left, she raisd her knee up, blocking Suzaku's leg before it could do anymore damage. Four trickles of blood ran down her mouth, but she chose to ignore it, as she stared up into Suzaku's eyes. A small smile crossed up her face, finding a bit of grim humor in the situation. "To win..." She whispered. "To become strong....to win, and not to lose against anyone else....so I won't disappoint myself...." She had never really been good at deeper topics such as this, and she assumed she was wrong, as Suzaku's grip on her wrists had not released their hold. Suzaku smiled and lessened his grip, "Finally, to think, i was about to strip you naked, and begin fornicating you with my two swords..." he stated as he went over to his desk and sat down ontop of it. Kyashi's eyes widened in shock, and a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. "...H-he was about to do that?!" She thought, however blocking her thoughts before Suzaku could read them. She lowered her head, ignoring the blood that ran down the side of her head. "...just another reason not to tick him off." Kyashi's Training Commenses Suzaku sighed, "Pull yourself together, girl, and we'll be off...." he told her Kyashi sighed, as her eyes lowered into a calm expression. Her wounds began to seal and heal instantly, before any more blood could be lost. "Yes, sir." She said softly. Suzaku smiled, "Also, if you EVER grab my wrist again, you'll be waking up without breasts, jsut sayin..." he replied For a second, all Kyashi could do to respond to that was a look that clearly said, "What the f***?!" Then, that expression faded once again, as folded her arms across her chest. "Fair enough..." Suzaku sighed and jumped to the top of the Yasuragindou Knight's HQ building. "Let's go, girl." he called out to Kyashi. Kyashi simply followed Suzaku's movements, jumping on the rooftop as well. "Right behind you." She replied. Suzaku immediatly stopped and gently palmed Kyashi's stomach, not enough however to hurt her or blow her away. He gently rubbed it, "I see....Kyosuke no kyuubi..... Kyosuke of the Nine Tails.... how very interesting..." he began to say. "Oh, no..... I'm just pregnant." Kyashi replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she felt Suzaku's hand gently rub her stomach, contrasting to the brutal blows he had done a moment ago. "Shut it, girl.." he replied and then shoved his hand through Kyashi's stomach, but only half-way. He closed his eyes as Kyashi's blood from her stomach crept along his arm. "I see.... so Kyosuke... he's incomplete.... i see.." he said, violently shoving his hand out of her stomach, throwing her blood on the floor. Kyashi gasped in pain, as she staggered back slightly. Blood was dripping from her stomach. "Ow...." She muttered, grasping the affected area instinctively and dropping her head down. Then, she looked up, and now the schlera of her eyes had gained a distinct color of black. Her pupils had turned into crimson slits. "I'd pay more respect to your elders, brat." She said slowly, sneering at Suzaku. "I could pick you up and crush you like a chew toy." Suzaku, emotionless, meerly grabbed Kyashi's shoulder and forcefully pushed her to the floor with him ontop. His left eye glowed an intense green and Kyosuke from within, sneered with great pain. "And you should pay more respect to your superiors, you jackass wolf geezer." he retorted as Kyashi's eyes began to return to normal as he then got off of her, "Girl, tell me, was there ever a time where you believed that Kyosuke could be "incomplete"?" he asked. Kyosuke's Beginning and "Incompletion" Kyashi stared up at him. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, slowly getting back on her feet. Suzaku sighed, "Alright, well... i might as well start from the beginning..." he began as he sat down ontop of the roof. "Alrght, well, as you know, Kyosuke was one of the Bijuu, chakra monsters in other terms.... however... this is not true...." he continued. Kyashi's stomach wound sealed up once again, as she sat down along with him. She listened intently, waiting for him to continue speaking. "Kyosuke is the offspring of Emertius, otherwise known as the Ten-Tailed Wolf, Hikaru-sempai's bijuu beast. Meaning.... tat Kyosuke's inner capabilities match that of Emertius... also meaning that you possess the ability to match Hikaru in power... possibly even more, considering that every generation surpasses the previous one." he continued on. Kyashi blinked. "That strong? Incredible...." She thought to herself, staring at Suzaku. "How can I do so?" Suzaku sneered, "Girl, its not as easy as just doing do" he replied in a mocking tone as he got up. "If im correct, and i am, Kyosuke's true power is hidden within the Jewels of Emertius.... there are 9 of them, and plus a tenth and final one for Kyosuke to grow his final tenth tail." he stated "I didn't say it would be easy..." She retorted calmly, getting up as well. "Pack your bags, woman... and we leave tomorrow morning, meet me here at 5:00 a.m. and make sure you dont eat any breakfast... so you dont puke..." he added as he disappeared. Kyashi glared at the spot where Suzaku had once been, turning on her heel. "I have a name you know...." She retorted, although it was evident she was speaking to no one. With a few steps, she vanished with the familiar swishing noise of the Flash Step, in order to get ready. Quest for the Emertius Jewels Suzaku stood waiting at the HQ roof at 5:01 a.m. Kyashi appeared a few feet away on the roof, walking slowly towards Suzaku. She was carrying a backpack, and her hands were in her pockets. Once she was close enough of Suzaku's voice, she stopped, scratching her nose. Suzkau turned around and smacked Kyashi violently in the face, "5:00 a.m. means 5:00 a.m.! And not a second more!" he retorted At the force of Suzaku's slap, Kyashi had her head turned away for a moment, before she simply moved it back in the position it was, directly staring at Suzaku. "Ouch." She muttered bluntly. Suzaku sighed, "Your fault, you should've seen that coming for making me wait for you, stupid girl." he replied as he faced her, eye to eye. "You ready to go?" he asked Kyashi sighed, slightly annoyed. "I have a name, you know...." She muttered. "But yes, I'm ready...." "A name? Really now?" he said as he smacked Kyashi once more, "You smart-ass, dont get fresh with me." he retorted. He then frowned, "A person's name is meerly a mask.... in the end, we are who we are, no matter what you are called." he stated as he began to walk on the path Kyashi fixed her head once more, two bruise marks on both cheeks. Her eye twitched uncontrollably, as she trekked behind Suzaku. Both her, along with Kyosuke were sending a discreet thought to each other that even Suzaku couldn't hear: "I'm REALLY starting to hate this guy." Suzaku stopped, "I heard that." he said as he continued to walk. "Our first stop is the Viocult Mines." he continued "....." Kyashi said nothing in return, but simply kept following Suzaku as he walked. A man blocked the path, "Think hitting a girl is funny do ya Suzaku?" The man rushed up and gutted Suzaku with his fist, "Tell me how does that feel?" he asked sarcastically. He then did a front flip and landed in front of Kyashi with his back facing her, "Stay there girl." he told her as Suzaku looked up menacingly. Kyashi's caught her breath, as she fell on her butt, stunned by the abrupt and shocking interruption. "Wha...?" She could only manage to gasp. The man looked back and smiled at her, "Everything will be ok now.." Suzaku smirked as he choked holded Shikami, "You bastard, dont interfere..." he replied, "And for your info, whom i hit is of my own concern." he also said. A robed figure approached fro mthe east, a trail of blood oozing from his unsheathed blade. He topped when he noticed Kyashi and looked at her, hesitating in disgust he spoke. "Who did this to you?" Shikami grinned, "You haven't learned at all you child." he said using Diamond Release: Jade Diamond Blade to summon a diamond blade to his hand, which he used to force Suzaku off. Suzaku jumped back to Kyashi, "Kyashi... stay back, got it?" he calmly asked.